


Are they or aren't they?

by FMJemena2



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: 221b challenge, Elderly Holmes and Watson, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Retirementlock, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMJemena2/pseuds/FMJemena2
Summary: How others see Sherlock and Watson in a small town in Sussex.





	Are they or aren't they?

**Author's Note:**

> First time to post in AO3. For the 221B Challenge.  
> Not Brit-picked.

Years later. Somewhere in Sussex.

Curtains twitch aside from windows in a tea shop on Main Street. 

“There go those two gents, Aida. Not sure if they’re lovers or not after years here, but I envy them.”

“Oh, they are. Haven’t you seen the way they look at each other, Joseph?” 

“Or how one man frets when the other’s been missing for hours. Remember, Susan, that time Dr. Watson went to Cleofas’ house and wasn’t home for dinner?”

“Oh, Mr. Holmes was in such a dither, Cora! Dr. Watson didn’t call or answer his phone. He—”

“I’se told him when he called that Dr. Watson left hours earlier after seein’ to my son, Rob. He--”

“Barged into me pub, agitatin’ for a search party. Thank god, Mayor Alderley’s there to calm down the old buzz—”

“Albert! He helped your mother.”

“—the old git. Said Dr. Watson was sleepin’ in the corner after complainin’ about bein’ dizzy.” 

“And when Mr. Holmes found him, tears were in his eyes. Such tenderness! Am sorry he’s a pouf. Might have gone after him, fifty or not, if he were so inclined.” 

“’Don’t be sorry, Terry. Be glad two people found happiness with each other.”

“Really, Ben? Happiness? You’re all about books.”

“Go out with me on Solstice Day and I’ll tell you. Deal?”

“Deal, Ben.” 

###


End file.
